


his sword

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Gore, ITS NOT THAT BAD COZ I CANT WRITR GORE BUT STILL, M/M, Nightmares, Violence, also many people die, half of this is like headcanons so Ya, its angsty, rutger suffers from ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Rutger's peaceful life got destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his sword

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day and i HATE IT i hate fe6 i hate Nintendo i hate myself i hate everything

Rutger was awakened by his mother violently shaking him. "Wake up, Rutger! Please!" "Mom, what's going on?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He could hear a lot of noise from outside, but couldn't place what it was. 

"Grab your sword and get out of here with your brother as fast as you can."

"What? What's going on?" Rutger immediately got out of bed and ran after his mother, who was now hastily grabbing some essentials and stuffing it in his father's backpack. 

"It's Bern. They actually... They actually went through with the attack. Your father is out there fighting with the others." She shoved the backpack in Rutger's hands and grabbed her bow. "Viktor is at Diana's house. Get him and flee." 

"What? But... No! What about you? What about dad? I don't want to leave you alone!" Rutger looked at his mother with a pleading look on his face as she walked up to him and took his face in her hands. She gave him a soft smile, the smile she only showed her sons. "Please don't worry about us honey. After we're done driving Bern away, we'll come to get you. Flee to the Kutolah clan, they will take care of you."

Rutger looked at his mother, brows furrowed. "Promise me you won't die out there." Rutger said, putting on the backpack. "I promise." His mother let go of him and equipped her bow. "Now remember, go straight to Diana's, get your brother and get out of here. Don't falter for a second." Rutger nodded and grabbed his small sword. It was just a practice sword, but it was sharp enough to deliver grave cuts. 

Rutger had expected tumult outside, but he would have never imagined the chaos his usual quiet hometown was in. The air was filled with smoke, the result of several houses being on fire. There were several splatters and puddles of blood on the roads, and he could spot a few bodies laying here and there. He could feel himself getting dizzy.

"Remember," he heard his mother say as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "don't falter for a moment. Keep going. Think about it later." Rutger hesitantly nodded. "It's going to be okay, all right?" His mother gave him a kiss on his forehead and stood up confidently. "It's going to be okay. I have to go now, Diana is waiting for me at the end of the road. Take care, Rutger. We will see each other again soon." And with that, she ran to the left, to where the sounds of battle came from. 

Rutger stood there, unsure. He swallowed, hoping to relieve the lump in his throat, and then went to the house where Viktor was staying, the opposite way of where his mother went. Diana was his mother's friend and had always been like an aunt to them. She was a lance user, which was unusual for a Sacaean, but Rutger always thought her uniqueness was what made her so fun to be around. 

Getting to her place was less than a five minutes walking, but it was the worst walk he ever had in his entire life. The smell of burning flesh was almost unbearable, and when he heard the screams of people getting louder he started running.

Once he arrived at the house, he knocked on the door, only to find that it was already open. He hurriedly ran inside. "Viktor? Viktor! Where are you?" He ran through the house, searching for his brother. They were related by blood, though you wouldn't say that if you saw them next to each other. Viktor looked Sacaean, while Rutger inherited pretty much all the traits of their Bernian grandmother. He was often mistaken by other Sacaeans for a Bernian, much to his chagrin, but no one ever made a big problem out of it. 

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. He cautiously walked up the stairs, following the sound. "Viktor?" He called. "Is that you?" 

With a loud bang the door next to him opened. Two soldiers came out of the room, lances pointed at his face, not even giving him time to draw his sword. They stood there for a moment, all unmoving, until one of the soldiers lowered his lance. "Hey, kid. How did you get here? We were under the impression that no Bernians would be here. After all, who in their right mind would ever come here?" 

Rutger just stood there, one hand loosely on the heft of his sword, unsure of what to do. Did the man just mistake him for being a Bernian?

"I think the poor kid's in shock." The other soldier now lowered his weapon as well, looking at Rutger with a hint of pity in his eyes. "I'm gonna go clean out the other houses. You take care of the kid." "Will do." The soldier left, while the other one approached him. "What are you doing here?" 

Rutger looked at the soldier who was now kneeled in front of him, making them at the same eye height. Perfect. He clenched his sword and beheaded the man with a swift stroke, without giving him time to even realise what was happening. It vaguely went through his head that he just killed a man, he just ended someone's life, but he shook his head. There was time to think after he had made sure he and his brother were safe. He hurried to the room the soldiers just came out of, and saw what he feared the most.

Sprawled out on the ground was the body of his dear brother. He was lying on his back, sword still in hand. His torso was covered in multiple stab wounds, as was his neck. There was no way he was still alive. 

Rutger didn't move. He didn't cry, didn't scream, didn't run towards his brother's body, didn't run away. All he did was stand there and look at the worst image he had ever seen in his short life. After what seemed like an eternity, he walked up to Viktor's body. He closed his brother's eyes, trying not to give in to his emotions. He then took Viktor's sword, a killing edge. Viktor was older and more experienced than him, and his parents thought he was capable enough to wield actual dangerous weapons. 

He stood up, Viktor's killing edge in one hand, his own sword in the other. He still couldn't believe that in front of him laid the corpse of his brother, his best friend since birth. But for now, he had to move on. He would mourn later. There was business to be taken care of first.

As he walked down the road, careful to not to step in any blood, he thought about the night and how it all had happened. Bern had invaded. From what Rutger had heard, they were going from house to house, murdering everyone young and old. He wondered why. Why had Bern done this? What had the Sacaeans ever done to them? Why was he spared? Thinking about these questions was all that kept him calm.

He thought about what his mother said. That it was going to be okay, that they would be all right. At the time, he wanted to believe her. Now, he knows that she was lying to him. But he wasn't angry about it. After all, she always did what she thought was best for them.

He could hear his destination getting closer and sheathed his own blade. Fighting with two swords was not something he had tried before, and tonight was not the right time to try it out. He couldn't afford to make a mistake.

As he moved closer he could see silhouettes of people, lightened by the flames. It looked like they were gathering together at the main plaza. He could faintly hear the conversation. 

"I think that was the last of them." Last of what? "Are you sure? It would be embarrassing to leave any alive." "Yes, I'm sure. But man, can they fight. A surprise attack and yet they managed to take out at least twenty of our men!" "Wild beasts they were." Rutger grumbled at that. He clenched the heft of Viktor's sword. It was time. He'd kill them all, in the name of his brother.

Just as he was about to storm at them, he heard the hooves of many horses stomp the ground. "Ah, the horses have arrived." "Let's get out of this stinkin' place!" He watched as the men mounted the horses. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't let them get away.

Rutger ran after the men, who were now riding away. "Wait! Come back!" Blood of people he might have known splattered on his clothes as he ran as fast as he possibly could. "Come back! Come back you monsters! Monsters!" Tears were streaming down his face now. The men were getting further and further away. "Come back and kill me too!" But the soldiers had disappeared in the horizon, leaving Rutger alone in the burning city.

~ * ~

he was running.

people were being thrown out of their houses or voluntarily jumped out of their window to meet their fate on the hard pavement.

he jumped over the bodies, never stopping.

he had to hurry.

the smoke combined with the smell of burning flesh made it hard to breathe but it didn't bother him for a moment.

he had no time to be bothered by it, after all.

images of his fathers dead body flashed through his mind, his own sword in his chest and the string of his bow around his neck.

it only made him run faster.

his moms words were echoing through his head. get your brother and flee. get your brother and flee. get your brother and flee. it's going to be okay. 

he wanted it to be okay.

people screaming. flames getting bigger and bigger. blood everywhere. he was afraid. but he had to keep going.

this time he would make it.

he stormed through the door. ran upstairs. charged into the room. just in time to see the soldier pierce his brother's body.

 

In the many years that Rutger had been plagued by these nightmares, he had thought himself not to scream anymore when he woke up. Instead, he just bolted upright in a cold sweat without making any sound, fists clenching the blanket. He tried to calm himself down. Deep breaths. In, out. In, out. You're safe. They can not kill you. They will not kill you. They don't want to kill you.

After calming down a bit, he looked around. He remembered that they were on the Western Isles, and that they drove out the pirates who were vandalizing the place earlier that day. He was fine. He was okay. 

Suddenly, he sensed something move next to him in bed. He felt how a strong arm snaked around his waist and pulled him to his chest. Rutger smiled. Dieck never asked whenever this happened, which was often, but always tried to show support in his own way. Rutger supposed he should tell Dieck if he ever wanted to know.

He laid back down, next to Dieck's chest, and tried to go back to sleep. He might not be able to save his brother, but he would avenge him. Maybe not on his own. But if being with Dieck took away his fear, then that would be okay.


End file.
